The alphabet of soccer
GiThe alphabet of soccer is a song in the key of D sharp major sung by the "Showtime" band. They sing about the A B C's of soccer. They say the letter and the part of soccer that starts with that letter. They all show letters that are their signature color. The part where they say their lines just has drums. The rest has the music. This song is a rap. The kids take their turns in the order they appear on the Showtime band image. Gretchen Hasselhoff (Brown letters): A-E Annie Frazier (Green letters): F-J Dante Robinson (Blue letters): K-O Angela Delvecchio (Grey letters): P-T Maria Luna (Orange): U-Z Lyrics Intro All: The alphabet of soccer, it should be easy to learn! Let's do this! Dante: May the food be with me! Verse 1 (Gretchen (Brown letters)) Gretchen Hasselhoff: Now a great way to learn all those ABC's, is to match up every letter with something that you see. The letters are kind of funny, and the match is unforgettable, so now, let's look around the field and do the soccer alphabet! (Brown letters are shown) Annie, Dante, Angela and Maria: A! Gretchen: A! A is for athletic! Annie: A is for Annie! Angela: A is for Angela! When Annie says it, the A turns green and for Angela, the A turns grey. Annie, Dante, Angela and Maria: B! Gretchen: B! B is for ball. I am talkin bout a soccer ball. Annie, Dante, Angela and Maria: C! Gretchen: C! C is for Challenge! Annie, Dante, Angela and Maria: D! Gretchen: D! D is for Defender! Dante (D turns blue): D is also for Dante Robinson! Annie, Dante, Angela and Maria: E Gretchen: E! E is for Exercise! E is also for energy! You need a lot of it to play well. Pause: Annie: Okay, my turn to try. The rest of the band: Go Girl Go. We want to hear from you. Verse 2 (Annie (Green letters)) Annie: If you're listening to this song, You'll know your alphabet in a flash. The letter is unbelievable, and cheating is really despicable. I even got four friends singing with me. This is really poetical. You know what, I am glad to sing an A B C rap. (Green letters are shown) Gretchen, Dante, Angela and Maria: F Annie: F F is for Frazier! F is also for flight! Gretchen, Dante, Angela and Maria: G Annie: G G is for Goalie, Grass, and Green. My signature color. Gretchen, Dante, Angela and Maria: H H is for help! Gretchen, Dante, Angela and Maria: I! Annie: I! I is for instep! Gretchen, Dante, Angela and Maria: J! Annie: J! J is for a Jersey! Dante (J turns blue): J is also for a jello snack. Pause: Annie: Okay, Dante. Your turn Dante: Right! Verse 3 (Dante (Blue letters)) When I'm in the backyard, and my mom makes something edible! I like to play this little game, because this is incredible. (To viewers) I like the fact that you're playing with us! Moving your body to the ABC's. The Abc's of soccer that is. Now we are half way through our little song.(Blue letters are shown) Gretchen, Annie, Angela, and Maria: K Dante: K! K is for kicking! Angela (K turns grey): I think my favorite letter is K. Gretchen, Annie, Angela, and Maria: L Dante: L! L is for lemonade. The stuff you drink in a soccer game! Gretchen, Annie, Angela, and Maria: M Dante: M! M is for Moves! Maria (M turns orange): M is also for my name, Maria! Gretchen, Annie, Angela, and Maria: N! Dante: N! N is for numbers! Gretchen, Annie, Angela, and Maria: O! Dante: O! O is for orange! Pause Maria: Orange! That's my signature color. By the way, it's your turn, Angela. Angela: OK. Verse 4 (Angela (Grey letters)) Angela: Now check this out you guys. I just came up with some ideas. For the letters P all the way through T, you'll have to listen to me. And when I play a soccer game, I'm all about the kicking and the goals as well. Now for your pleasure, Here's Angela rapping out the soccer ABC's! (Grey letters are shown) Gretchen, Annie, Dante, and Maria: P! Angela: P! P is for Penalty kick! Maria (P turns orange): P is also for Pink! (When Maria says "Pink" that is when the P turns pink.) Gretchen, Annie, Dante, and Maria: Q! Angela: Q! Q is for quick! You have to be quick at a soccer game! Gretchen, Annie, Dante, and Maria: R! Angela: R! R is for running! Gretchen, Annie, Dante, and Maria: S! Angela: S! S is for scoring! Annie (S turns green): Hey! S is for soccer itself! Gretchen, Annie, Dante, and Maria: T! Angela: T! T is for TACKLE! Pause: Maria: My turn! Annie: It sure is, Maria. Dante: You get to do 6 letters. Verse 5 (Maria (Orange letters)) Maria: I guess I'm going now, because I haven't had a turn. (To viewers) We are almost out of letters for all you boys and girls to learn! Annie: If you didn't get to play, that would surely be regrettable. Maria: So I think it's time to take these letters and rap up these ABCs. (Orange letters are shown) Gretchen, Annie, Dante, and Angela: U Maria: U! U is for uniforms! That's the same thing as a jersey. Gretchen, Annie, Dante, and Angela: V Maria: V V is for victory! Gretchen, Annie, Dante, and Angela: W Maria: W! W is for win! Gretchen, Annie, Dante, and Angela: X Maria: X! Nothing that begins with X! Gretchen (X turns brown): Yeah, but X is Extrordinare! Gretchen, Annie, Dante, and Angela: Y! Maria: Y! Y is for yard Line! Gretchen, Annie, Dante, and Angela: Z! Maria: Z! Z is for Zip. Verse 6 (Finale!) Angela: Are you ready for a replay? Let's do it again! Annie: hey Pups, fly that camera closer! Pups: Will do!He hovers the cameras closer to the stage. Annie: Good! Now let's do it again! Gretchen (Brown letters): A, B, C, D, E, F, G! Annie (Green letters): H, I, J, K! Dante (Blue letters): L, M, N, O, P! Angela (Grey letters): Q, R, S! Maria (Orange letters): T, U, v! Gretchen and Angela (Brown and Grey): W, X! Annie, Maria, and Dante (Green, Orange, and Blue): Y, and Z! Annie:The home stretch is near, we're almost finished! Pause: Dante: Should we link the camera to the score-U-tronic? Pups: Done, done, and done! Connection made! We should have a feed! As the Showtime Band appears on the score-U-tronic. Dante pointing at the score-U- Tronic screen: Cool. It looks like another me! Regular and Giant Screen Annies: Oh, Hello! Who are you? Regular Maria: I am Maria. Giant Screen Maria: I am another Maria. Both Marias: Let's get back to singing! Unpause: Showtime band: A, B, C, D, E, F, G! H, I, J, K, L M N O P!, Q, R, S! T, U, V! Gretchen and Angela (Brown and Grey): W, X! Annie, Maria, and Dante (Green, Orange, and Blue): Y, and Z! Dante: ONE MORE TIME! Showtime band: A, B, C, D, E, F, G! H, I, J, K, L M N O P!, Q, R, S! T, U, V! W, X! Y, and Z! Showtime band: WOW WEE! THE ABC's! 26 letters from A-Z! Now we sung our abc's! Dante (To everyone): I am glad you sang with me! Showtime band: WOW WEE! THE ABC's! 26 letters from A-Z! Now we sung our abc's! 26 letters for you and meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Category:Backyard Basics 2 (Backyard Sports soccer TV Special)